1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A personal watercraft including a display portion that displays information such as a speed is known.
The conventional personal watercraft described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,703 includes a display panel disposed in front of the steering handle and an operation switch that switches the display on the display panel. The operation switch is disposed on the lateral side of the display panel.
On the other hand, the conventional personal watercraft described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H09-277988 includes a display meter disposed in front of the steering handle and a changeover switch that switches the display on the display meter. The changeover switch is disposed on a grip portion of the steering handle.